leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Reshiram (Pokémon)
|} Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Reshiram is the game mascot of Pokémon Black, appearing on the boxart. Along with and , it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Reshiram fuses with using the DNA Splicers to become White Kyurem. Biology Reshiram is a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon with draconic, avian and mammalian traits. A long, voluminous wispy mane streams out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head. The top of this mane is adorned with two protrusions, which resemble ears. Reshiram's face is fringed with spiky features, and it has a small, pointed extension below the chin. Its eyes have blue irises and black pupils. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Reshiram has a long and slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two gray, glass-like neck-bands. Its arms begin slender and arm-like, but then flare out into a more wing-like appearance, sporting four claws which resemble hands on the leading edge. There are plates at the back of Reshiram's "hands", that sport a similar color to its neck rings. Reshiram has a feathered or furry feature on its chest, with the lower portion protruding outwards to a point. Long feather-like protrusions jut out of its thighs. On its feet are large gray claws, three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels. Reshiram's tail is a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck. When its emotions surge, it enters Overdrive mode and its tail lights up with a fiery glow. Reshiram has a jet engine-like tail, which it uses to accelerate itself when flying at high speeds. It can send flames from its tail into the air to incinerate everything around it. By flaring its tail, Reshiram is capable of moving the world's atmosphere and changing the weather. This tail generator is also activated when influenced by either or , which in turn powers up Reshiram's own or . In Unova mythology, Reshiram sided with the older brother who sought the truth. As a result, it firmly believes in truth. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Reshiram (M14) Reshiram appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In the former, it is controlled by Damon, while in the latter, it is controlled by . Along with , Reshiram can speak through telepathy. Reshiram played a major role in the Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N arc. It was first seen in 's flashback to his youth in The Name's N!, where saw Reshiram appearing before him, and kept looking at it as it flew away, right after it set fire to his castle. It was later seen in another flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, rebelling against Ghetsis and Team Plasma by burning down N's Castle during a ceremony involving N, Ghetsis and the Seven Sages. Minor appearances Reshiram debuted in a brief cameo in the opening sequence of In The Shadow of Zekrom!. A Reshiram appeared in a fantasy in New Places...Familiar Faces!. A Reshiram appeared in a dream in Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!. A Reshiram appeared in the beginning of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it was summoned by a Unbound in Dahara City one hundred years prior to the events of the , alongside a and . The three fought Hoopa, but were easily defeated and sent back through portals to their original homes. In Pokémon Generations ]] N was seen with a Reshiram in The King Returns. He used it to try and stop Ghetsis and from freezing Unova, but Ghetsis fused the two Pokémon to create White Kyurem before N could act. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Reshiram is a major character in the of White—Victini and Zekrom by Momota Inoue. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Reshiram appears under the ownership of Monta. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Reshiram after awakening it from the Light Stone. It first appeared in Finding Truth. In the Pokémon BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In order to stop N's rule over Unova, seeks out, is recognized as a hero by, and befriended by Reshiram. In the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Hiro owns a Reshiram in which it was responsible for the defeat of Team Plasma. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Fraud, a leader of Great Gavel has a Reshiram in which he can use as a Burst form. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Reshiram appears on the stage. When it appears, it starts a fire on the stage, damaging fighters. Trophy information By setting its torch-like tail ablaze, this Pokémon can heat the atmosphere and change the weather. In fact, legend has it that Reshiram's flames are capable of incinerating the world itself, so perhaps the world's continued safety is a sign of its goodwill. Reshiram is said to help those who seek to build a world of truth. Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=295|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} }} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Cave: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Ignis (special; Wi-Fi download)}} |area=Ivory Peak }} |area=Sealed Door: The Place to Return To, Chill Battle: Fever! (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Reshiram Appears}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (Special Boss)}} |area=Sky Ruins}} |area=Area 23: Stage 12}} |} |} In events |Ash's Reshiram|Japanese|Japan|100|July 9, 2011 July 16 to September 30, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Ash's Reshiram|Korean|South Korea|100|December 22, 2011 to February 29, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Dutch Spring 2012 Reshiram|English|The Netherlands|100|February 18, 2012|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Spring 2012 Reshiram|English|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Spring 2012 Reshiram|French|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to 25, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Spring 2012 Reshiram|German|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Spring 2012 Reshiram|Italian|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Spring 2012 Reshiram|Spanish|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Reshiram}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Reshiram|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Reshiram}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Reshiram|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Reshiram}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Reshiram|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Reshiram}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Reshiram|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Reshiram}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Reshiram|American region|Online|60|October 12 to ???, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Reshiram}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Reshiram|American region|Online|100|October 12 to ???, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Reshiram}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- and Wish Park. Reshiram wishes for a world filled with genuine brightness and kindness. }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Reshiram has a catch rate of 45. This is likely due to Reshiram being a required capture during the storyline of Pokémon Black and White. * Reshiram was first revealed simultaneously alongside on both the official English and Japanese Pokémon websites on May 28, 2010. This makes them the first two Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Reshiram, as well as , made an appearance alongside and a Poké Ball in 2010's . Origin Reshiram and its counterpart are based on the concept of in , directly referenced by Reshiram's Japanese species: the White Yang Pokémon. According to Ken Sugimori, Reshiram has a light, airy, feminine design to contrast to Zekrom's tough and masculine design. While the white design matches Reshiram's yang species names (yang being characterized by light), its feminine design contrasts with yang (yang being characterized as masculine). In both versions of the 14th movie, however, Reshiram speaks with a distinctly male voice. Reshiram's tail, the center point of its design, is based on an electric .Interview with Ken Sugimori and development team Appearance-wise, it resembles a mix of animals, including a bird, a , and a . The crest on its head and its feathers resemble smoke trails, as well as white fire, which can burn up to temperatures of 1,500 °C (2,730 °F). The mythology about how Zekrom and Reshiram came about, regarding two brothers infighting, also bears some similarities to or . There is also some resemblance to the Zoroastrian belief of two equally powerful deities, one representing light and truth, and the other representing lies and darkness. In this case, Reshiram can resemble , due to its light and winged appearance, and the fact that it sided with truth, but also the fact that Reshiram is a Pokémon, and Ahura Mazda was associated with fire. Name origin Reshiram is derived from 白 shiro (white). Ken Sugimori has also stated that Re was used because it was a softer sound than 's Ze, as Reshiram is a less physically powerful character.Official Nintendo Magazine UK, Issue 65 In other languages |fr=Reshiram|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Reshiram|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Reshiram|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Reshiram|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=레시라무 Reshiram|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=雷希拉姆 Léixīlāmǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |el=Ρέσιραμ Résiram|elmeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Реширам Reshiram|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Reshiram (M14) * Tao trio * Tao trio (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Reshiram es:Reshiram fr:Reshiram it:Reshiram ja:レシラム zh:莱希拉姆